All the things left unsaid
by GoreFuck
Summary: When things are said outloud you cant expect for others to know about it and do just as you want them to. Things get missunderstood. This is something that both Naruto and Sasuke will learn, together. Threw good and bad experience... NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Sasuke," Naruto started to say while staring at the ceiling after another night of hot and sweaty sex.

"Yes?" Sasuke drowsily responded trying to sleep.

'Finally, finally it won't be just sex and lust. Finally ill know what he feels for me' Sasuke thought to himself while waiting for Naruto to continue with the sentence.

"I think…"

'Yes, come on, just a little bit more'

"That we should stop this what ever it is" Naruto finished making sure to keep on staring at the ceiling so not to see Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke, now fully awake, pulled himself up placing his face in one of his hands, still laying on the king size bed with black silky sheets facing his 'lover', getting a good look at his best-friends eyes without success.

"What? Why?" Sasuke questioned, seeming heartbroken, not understand why they should stop something that both of them wanted, needed.

"Because you have a girl friend Sasuke. I've seen how you sometimes look at her, and I damn well know that she wants to marry and have kids with you. I can't just ruin all that just because…" Naruto said as he started to pull himself up to a standing position, not caring about his momentary naked form.

It was like if his heart had stopped. He couldn't think, breath. He was totally frozen and most of all he was scared. He was scared of what was going to happen now, scared of the feeling that would take hold of him later on, scared of being alone for real this time.

For all this time he thought that Naruto would never be able to say "no", he thought naruto had some sort of feelings for him too, and yet, right now, here in this room where time seemed frozen leaving the two young boys be, naruto had said "no" putting a stop to their secret meetings.

'What do I say now? I'm not suppose to let him know my true feeling for him, too risky! Cant hesitate like this, think Sasuke, THINK! Hurry up god damn it, before he sees that your thinking and that your sad, think of a come back, NOW!' Sasuke thought to himself trying really hard to keep a cold and apathetic mask on.

"Because what huh? You think I don't know what Sakura feels for me? What her plans with me are? You don't think that I don't hate this fucking situation? WELL FUCK YOU NARUTO, FUCK YOU!" the raven teen screamed from the other side of the bed towards the blond idiot that just stared at him with wide eyes and him mouth wide open.

'God how cute and adorable he looks like that, I just wish that we weren't in this situation, that we were different people, maybe if we were things wouldn't have to be this hard…' Sasuke thought to himself with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"I didn't choose for all this to happen" the blond 17 year old kid said quietly to himself.

That must have been then worst thing to say in a moment like that because after he said that it seemed as if Sasuke changed drastically, for the normal and not caring teen to an angry, hurt and crazy heartbroken fan.

"WHAT? SO NOW IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT? YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING APARTMENT" the 17 year old raven screamed as he felt tears starting to for and threatening to fall any minute now.

He was an Uchiha, he couldn't cry, couldn't let people see him cry. An Uchiha CANT show any emotions, these were the top rules in his clan. He had never "broken" one of these rules and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. What was he to do now? Wait for the blond to leave so then, maybe, we would be able to break down.

That was the true curse of an Uchiha, the always and under every circumstances not show emotion, waiting for the moment where they could. But what good does it do to open up and show what your feeling if there isn't anybody there to help nor understand you?

He didn't make the rules, sure his parent and family member where all dead now, but he had to follow these "rules". He couldn't just break them and forget in a second the way his parents had brought him up. No way was that going to happen.

Naruto, still shocked by Sasuke reaction, collected slowly his clothes that were spread throughout the room, got dressed and made his way to leave.

As he reached the door, stopping and looking back at sasuke he whispered "I'm sorry" and left without any hesitation.

Now that the only person he loved had left him the room instantly seemed to become dull and dark, cold and lonely, a place where nobody would want to stay alone without anybody by their side.

His room was normally dark, but when alone it was worse, sending a vibe that was hard to live with.

Painted a grey sandy colour the room had little furniture.

A bed, desk, chair, and other things. There were no pictures on the wall except one, a picture of him on the back of his big brother Itachi with a wide smile on his face making the peace sign with his hands. Also his brother seemed happy though in the picture he had a very reserved smile.

'How could he do this to me? After years of leading me on, after 2 years of sharing something together, he chickened out!' Sasuke thought to himself as he fell the floor crying.

Sasuke was a rich 19 year old boy who everyone wanted to know, be friends with (or even more then friends). He had it all, friends, money, cars, beauty, a perfect girlfriend. His life seemed perfect, a life which everyone envied. Yet he considered himself one of the loneliest guys out there, one of the saddest and unhappiest teenagers a person could ever runs across.

About 1.80 and rather skinny yet with a tonic and muscular body, he had pail soft skin. With black/blue hair, black coil eyes that were very sharp, plump pink lips that stood out from the pail face, he was one of the most handsomest guys in all of Konoha, and well Konoha wasn't one of the smallest city in all of Japan let just say.

The young Uchiha had been going out with the lovely Sakura Haruno for 3 years now and she was madly in love with him. Already thinking about marriage and having kids with him, she devoted all of herself to loving this one teen.

Obviously she wasn't just any ordinary girl; in fact she was from the Haruno clan which was one of the richest and strongest clans of Konoha after the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan.

Pink bubblegum hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin; she was very beautiful and was envied by most girls her age who always dreamed to be like her for she mostly had it all.

How was he thought to make all Sakura's dreams come true if he didn't love her? How could he if he always thought about a certain blond haired guy?

It wasn't his fault if that one day, tired, vulnerable, led on by only his instincts, he messed up and ended venting out all the love that he felt for Naruto, starting the spoiled routine that now was the heart of his days.

Sex.

What evil and horrible and complicated word that is.

Damn that wonderful and fulfilling night. Damn Sakura for having stressed him so much to make him leave the party she had thrown for him making him bring himself to some unknown pub. And most of all, damn Naruto for being everything he's ever dreamed.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Fine then, if you going to be a chicken ass then go fuck yourself" screamed Sakura to Sasuke ending a long and heavily verbal fight between the two during the night.

Sasuke needed to get away from her, again, and so he left her house during his 17 year old birthday party.

"Oh what ever woman, it seems like everyday you PMSing." sasuke said to no one in particular as he walked his way towards the closest pub he could find.

As he neared a pub he started hearing loud footsteps coming from behind towards him.

"HEY, SASUKE, WAIT UP!" screamed his best friend.

"Hurry up Dobe" Sasuke answered without looking back knowing already who it was.

His name was Naruto, around 1.78 not much shorter than sasuke. He had amazingly blond hair and the best light blue eyes anyone could ever imagine seeing on somebody. You could get lost in them with just a simple glance, and oh did they hold so much.

Some say that the eyes are the mirror of a person's soul, well in Naruto's case it was correct, perfect, made just for him.

Everything he felt, he thought, he did, was shown through his eyes. It was something that Sasuke loved most of his friend. It was one of his best traits yet also one of his worst for he wasn't able to lie, hide something and keep things secret since a person could tell right away just by looking at him.

With a very frail and feminine body structure he could easily be mistaken for a hot girl.

"Come on dude, lets get back to the party, you know that Sakura didn't mean all the mean thins she told you. I mean she freaking loves you to death." Naruto trying to convince his best friend to forgive his girlfriend and come back to the party said.

"No. I'm not going back. So you can either go back to her and be a good obedient dog like you always are with her, doing everything she tells you to do, or you can come with me and drink something at this pub" Sasuke coldly responded, secretly hoping that Naruto would chose to stay with him rather then go back to his girlfriend.

"Ok ok fine, Ill come drink something with you" Naruto said giving in the to invitation, knowing that there was no way to make sasuke change his mind, forgive Sakura and return with him the party.

As the entered the pub they noticed right away the loud techno music with people dancing without giving a shit if they bumped or spilt something on someone. They also noticed right away the strong smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat.

Quickly making their way towards the bar counter they sat down.

"Two bears" Sasuke ordered.

"Right away" the bar tender simply responded turning towards the refrigerator.

"Sooo…..you're not thinking about dumping Sakura right?" Naruto asked as he started to drink the beer that was just put before him.

"Shut the hell up and drink" Sasuke said taking also himself a long sip from the cup that was given to him seconds after the guy gave Naruto his beer.

As time passed the two teens kept on drinking beer after beer, laughing, talking and moving with the music.

After receiving another beer and taking a long drink from it, Sasuke tried getting put putting his hands out towards Naruto.

"Come on Dobe, I like this song"

"HA! You, who can't even stay up standing straight, want to dance?" Naruto tried to say as the alcohol was having effect on him too.

"Shut up and come dance with me" Sasuke responded after taking yet another drink from the cup.

Naruto simply took sasuke's hand and got led to the middle of the dance floor where they both started dancing close and fiercely.

The place was hot and sweaty making the alcohol effect even stronger. The two drunken teens kept on dancing without noticing that they were closing the space between their bodies making them bump and grind against each other.

"Naruto, you don't know for how long I've waited and wanted this" Sasuke said under the power of the many beers that he had drunk before.

"Then how about you show me better, I cant seem to understand what you mean teme" Naruto seductively whispered in Sasuke's ear thrusting his hips forward making their groins touch and grind.

Sasuke overwhelmed by the feeling that was giving to him by the simple touching of their groins grabbed harshly Naruto's face and crashed his lips into his own.

Naruto, slightly shocked at the gesture his best friend had just done, after a couple of seconds started kissing him back with equal fierce and lust.

Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance which Naruto quickly granted, giving the start and a long and painful tongue battle for dominance which obviously ended with Sasukes victory.

It seemed as though they weren't in a pub with tons of other people drinking and dancing next to them. They were in their own world and at the moment nobody or anything could have changed that.

'I can't believe that I'm kissing him' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto, how about we go back to my house and have a drink or something? I'm tired of staying here" Sasuke said trying to catch his breath while caressing Naruto's cheek very lovingly.

"Yeah, Id like that" the blond in front of him responded with a low voice that could have been barely heard cause of the loud music playing.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"He said that he would like that! DAMN" Sasuke said as he took a punch at the wall leaving a small dent in it.

"He knew, its not just me who started this, what am I suppose to do if Naruto's just so…" Sasuke started saying as he threw himself onto the bed pulling up the covers.

"He said yes, he said yes" Sasuke kept on saying before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

It was going to be a long night he knew, and it was going to be a long day when he woke up. What was to happen to him and Naruto, well that he didn't know, all he could really do was wait and hope.

* * *

**XxPrincess_Puke: Yeah Hi!**

** Its been a long time since the last time ive written something and so here is a new story.**

** I dont know if imma continue the other stories i have up or what not.**

** Either way here is a new story, i dont know if i should continue this one too, it all depends on you guys xD**

** So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment telling me if i should continue or not, and if i should continue i am always open to ideas.**

** Jane :] (Peace & Love, and remember not to throw things on the ground and in garbage cans ^^ we all WANT for global warming to stop or get better!)**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

As Naruto started leaving he stopped at the door and whispered "I'm sorry" knowing that Sasuke would have heard him, and then, just as Sasuke had ordered, he left quickly and quietly running out of the house onto the street.

As he came into an empty road he, without noticing, started crying.

Sasuke was really all Naruto had ever had, all he loved.

He was his everything, and then, in less then a second, he had ruined everything putting a stop to the relationships he and his best friend had. He had broken a lifetime friendship and a short but wonderful sex life between the two that he oh so much wished was more.

'He just doesn't understand that it's destroying me. Everyday I see him all huggy huggy with that **whore**, and then in the night, with me, kissing and having sex'

"How is that normal?" Naruto asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Hey kid, how about you take your problems somewhere else **HUH**? People here are trying to sleep" A homeless guy said before putting his head somewhere away protecting him and his head from the bitter cold.

Naruto stopped startled.

He looked around and there he was, right under his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was looking at; there really was a homeless rude guy that had just scolded him for talking.

'Yeah whatever, this is a free county…' the blond teen started thinking to himself.

"AND I CAN TALK ALL I WANT" Naruto ended up screaming into the night, bursting out laughing few seconds later walking towards his was home.

"Punk, no respect these days" the homeless guy mumbled drifting back to sleep.

'I don't want to loose him, in fact I don't know what will happen to me if I do, all I know though is that I cant keep on being his fuck toy knowing that its only a matter of time until he'll propose to Sakura'

"What made me do this?" Naruto asked himself feeling tears once more form and fall down his beautiful tanned cheeks.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Naruto, I've been wondering for some time now, but…are you in love with Sasuke?" a blond lady said as she sipped her sake.

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto screamed at her.

"What? I can't ask anything now? And either way, I've had this suspicion for a while now, I mean you are so different when he is in the room, and so is he…"

"No, of course I don't love him, how can I? He's my best friend" the blond teen said as he lowered his head hiding his eyes, knowing very well that Tsunade could find out if he was lying or not just by looking into his eyes.

People always said that Naruto was like an open book when he showed his wonderful and rare blue eyes. Those eyes were capable of showing all his emotions and secrets.

Most people thought it was a virtue, yet naruto hated the fact that his eyes were able to show so much. He felt as though he had no privacy, as though he couldn't keep something hidden from others because his eyes said otherwise.

"Naruto, you know that there isn't anything wrong with loving him right?"

"NO! It's all wrong ok? I mean he has a girlfriend…" Naruto said as he started making his way out of the hokages office.

"Naruto…"

"Hokage-sama, I must go now, I have to go meet my team at the bridge, and I'd hate being compared to Kakashi-sensei for his tardiness. So I would like for you to excuse me."

"You're excused…" Tsunade said as she watched the blond teen leave the room.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

While he was walking towards his house he started to feel a light drizzle on his skin.

The feeling was so nice.

It was a hot night and the fact that it had started to rain was just perfect. Thanks to the rain the air would be less heavy and the temperatures would drop.

'Maybe I should hurry up and get home before I get all soaked and then catch pneumonia' Naruto thought to himself as he felt the rain fall harder by the minute.

Once he arrived at the door of his small apartment he put his hands into his pockets to get the keys to open the door.

He found them after a while of searching and his shoved them into the key whole unlocking it and entering his not so clean house.

As he entered his house he made his way immediately towards his room starting to take off his wet clothes.

His room wasn't very different form anybody else's room.

It was light gray with only the essential furniture.

The most important thing in his room was a graffiti writing done over his bed. It was in a bright orange colour.

"Because it's the things that are left unsaid that ruin everything"

He had done that a couple of years back. Maybe two years ago, maybe one year ago, he really didn't remember.

Kiba had told him that once, when he came home drunk he had done it as he kept on repeating things under his breath and drinking away bottles of alcohol.

After taking off his clothes and replacing them with his pyjamas he walked over to his bed and threw himself on it, covering himself with the covers.

He didn't feel tiered at all. How could he sleep with all the things that were going threw his head and after what had just happened at Sasukes house?

The fights they had weren't normal but once in a while they did happen. After each fight they would avoid one another for a day or two and then, admitting to themselves that they desperately needed one another, one of them would find the courage to go and make amends and everything would go back to what and how they where before.

'I don't know, but I have a feeling that this time things will go differently…' Naruto thought to himself.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Sasuke, why do we always end up like this?" asked Naruto lying next to his 'friend'? 'Lover'? He didn't even know anymore what they were to each other.

"What do you mean?" asked a groggily Sasuke, obviously woken from his slumber.

"I mean this thing between us"

"Don't know what you talking about" Sasuke simply responded coldly at the blond teen.

Yet again it was another of those nights where the two teens would meet at one of each others house and let go of themselves and their true feelings.

Yet again it was another of those nights were one of the two teens would ask for an explanation.

Yet again it was another of those nights where the other teen would simply pretend to not know what the other was talking about giving the start to yet another fight.

Naruto hated when Sasuke would shut him up like that without giving him any type of explanation.

"Sasuke you damn well know what I'm talking about and you better give me and explanation. WHY ARE YOU WITH ME HERE, NAKED, INSTEAD OF BEING WITH SAKURA?" Naruto started saying ending up screaming and standing up from the bed he and his friends were both laying one.

"Stop screaming or you'll end up waking up the neighbors" Sasuke simply said pulling himself into a sitting position.

"WHY?"

"Because…"

"GOD! ANSWER THE SIMPLY QUESTION!"

"I SAID NOT TO YELL FUCK!"

"FUCK YOU THEN" Naruto screamed as he started pulling his boxers on and the rest of his clothes with the intention of leaving.

"Come on Naruto, stop being a dobe and come back to bed" the raven teen said trying to convince the blond one.

"No! I'm tiered of you pretending and staying quiet and when I ask you the reason you not giving me one. I'm tiered of you using me for some sick reason I don't even fucking know about! I have the right to know what you want from me! You owe me an explanation and you know that and yet you stay quiet pretending that everything is just freaking dandy!"

"Naruto…come on…"

"…I hate you sasuke..." the blond teen said with tears in his eyes.

It was yet another night where the two teens would fight for what was happening without coming to a conclusion.

"Yeah I know naruto" Sasuke said with a hint of what sounded like sadness in his voice as Naruto took off his clothes once again laying himself down onto the bed next to Sasuke.

Black eyes stared into blue ones.

Blue eyes stared into black ones.

'Damn his keeping everything in, it's killing me. Don't know how much longer ill be able stand this what ever it is between us even thought I would give up everything for him…' Naruto thought.

"Come on, let's sleep. Tomorrow will be a tiring day" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep, doing the same after the blond.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Naruto turned his head to face his desk looking at a photo in particular.

It was a picture of team 7 with him, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Everyone was smiling, even sasuke was. It was such a perfect and pretty picture that Naruto made everyone sign it and was really jealous of it.

He made everyone in team 7 sign it with a difference though. Only sasuke was able to sign it on the front while everyone else had to sign it on the back.

"Awesome picture, dobe. Sasuke U." was what the dedication from sasuke said. Very simple and short but Naruto loved it.

Naruto was crazy about sasuke. He didn't know why, it just happened.

They both had a very similar past and they knew each other since they were small in the academy.

At first they weren't friends. Sasuke was the perfect student any teacher would want to have while Naruto was the prankster that went really bad at school. They would simply ignore each other, which was until they found out that they would be in the same team.

Once they found that out between Sasuke and Naruto started a sort of rivalry to see who was best and strongest.

Later on, that transformed into a strong and very important friendship.

From there not one of them knew how they ended up naked in a bed together hiding the fact that both of them felt something very strong for the other wasn't only friendship.

Before all that happened naruto had been seeing sakura, then hinata and other girls, sasuke also, ending up going out for a long time with sakura.

They weren't gay. They showed that on various occasions, and yet, there was something they felt for one another that normal same sexed friends shouldn't feel.

How was all this possible? Where did they go wrong, destroying their friendship making it become a sick and horrible secret relationship?

Looking at the clock next to his bed Naruto saw that it was past 1 a.m.

"God, this late already?" he said to himself as he closed his eyes knowing that if he didn't catch a little sleep it would be hell for him tomorrow, for team 7 had a very important meeting with the hokage for a very important mission assignment.

'Ill has to fix this sasuke problem one way or another!' Naruto said and then feel into a deep sleep filled with nightmares, not knowing that the next day he would end up waking up sick with a big problem in his hands to handle.

* * *

**XxPrincess_PukE:**

**Hello people! Sorry it took me so long to upload the second chapter and sorry for having uploaded the same chapter twice, its just that i forgot to put this thing that you are reading right now xD**

**Anyways, people, I need ideas xD**

**Not that i dont have any for the rest of the story, because i do, its just that i mean maybe you have a better idea you would like to share and hey i am always open for advice xD**

**Anyways, i plan on having a lemon or two later on and the is a HUGE problem, Im no good xD So, if you have fun writing lemons and you would like to write a lemon for me (I will write that it was your the lemon you sent me in the chapter like duh im not gonna steal it) then please contact me and we will brainstorm TOGETHER 3 (that is so gay)**

**For my other stories, i still didnt read them to see if imma continue them or just delete them so please leave me alone on that . **

**Mmmmhhhh i think that is all for now.**

**Oh yes, one that tiny thing. **

**XxPrincess_PukE in school is in her exam period soooooooo, i dont know when imma make the next chapter and upload it. I will write it all on paper since i will use the computer very little. Butttt when i am able to write everything down on word (sexy) and check everything and upload it then well you can read it.**

**Dont forget to comment and rate and um that is it!**

**Peace and love biatches *-***


End file.
